


And our Heartbeats Sounded the Revolution.

by akaatsuki, serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/pseuds/akaatsuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: The idols here have a dream. Each and every day, they train themselves tirelessly with new melodies and dance routines, hoping that their efforts will be able to reach the hearts of their audience. They shed blood, sweat, and tears, all for a small chance that, despite their origins, they can be loved by everybody as well. Even if they’ve failed countless times, they continue to stumble back onto their feet, brushing the dirt and grime off of their scraped knees, and return to the stage that had thrown them off so cruelly.I don’t know what will become of me here at this Yumenosaki Academy.But even if I have to sacrifice my still-beating heart to do so, I have made a vow to see to it that these idols can achieve their dreams, and shine as brightly as the stars in the night sky.( A Mythical Creatures AU. )





	And our Heartbeats Sounded the Revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> In which the ink begins to dry upon the first page of her story.

For as long as I could possibly remember, I have always had a singular dream that stood out above all the others. Maybe it’s foolish of me to have such a potent idea in my head, to let it consume my thoughts. Yet, this dream ceases to quiet itself in my mind. 

More than anything in the world, I wished dearly for something I would come to learn could never be achieved so easily. I would not believe it, for the longest time. Surely, I was in denial---the type of denial one encounters after the loss of something incredibly important and critical and vital.

For my wish was that every person in the world could see eye to eye, and to smile together…truly, there would be nothing more incredible than to see that happen.

That’s why, when I heard there would be a new “safe haven” for the persecuted, the magical creatures of our world…I was delighted. The normal humans… _ Turbae, _ as they’re called…could there really be a place in which their cruelty couldn’t reach? A place where nobody was considered “lesser?” 

Surely, this would pave the way to a brighter future. 

I had to be involved here. I was more sure of that than anything else prior in my life.

I think that they don’t like the creatures out of pure fear. Those creatures, in their true forms…they scare me too, sometimes. But it’s beautiful, to see such mystery, such omnipotence. They’re not deities, in fact, and they’re treated quite like demons. And yet, I thought…maybe, just maybe, that stance could change. 

I may be a  _ Turba,  _ but I know have no right to trample upon that which I cannot comprehend.

It’s astonishing to me, just how little I really knew. 

The creatures… _ Animae _ , as they’re called…their world is so much more incredibly strenuous than I could have ever imagined.

“Discriminatory” would not even begin to describe it. “Torturous” likely could not describe the extent of their world, either.  It’s not like they’re dangerous…well, that may be a lie. But anyone with a human conscience deserves to be treated as such.

That is what I believe, from the bottom of my heart.

Armed with ignorance and maybe a bit of self-righteousness, I thought that I was prepared to step into such a strange faction of my world. A place where  _ Turbae  _ and  _ Animae _ could live alike… 

…This academy is vastly different from any I have stepped foot into before. 

That is what occupies my mind as I step through the doors, leaving the warmth of the sun behind me as the chilled air of the building rushes past, tousling my hair. The hallways are eerily silent with an ethereal feeling to them, as if I had just walked into a different world entirely. 

In a way, I suppose that I have.

With the straps of my bookbag clutched in my cold, clammy palms, I take slow, quiet steps, passing rows of shoe lockers on my way. With no light other than that which flits in through the few windows that there are, navigation isn’t quite the easiest, and I find the toes of my shoes bumping into various different objects as I find my way around. 

The school grounds are vast, even for the amount of students I know attend this academy.  Finding my way to the classroom 2-A that I was assigned prior to my arrival would prove incredibly difficult without a map, and the lack of light only makes my task more insurmountable. The details of my transfer are still a bit scattered: a certain home situation led me here, to a quick enrollment in what should be an  _ all-males  _ private institution. Knowing that I’m the lone girl on such an expansive campus…

I wonder to myself, is this what it feels like to be one of the  _ Animae? _

No, now is not the time for me to feel such fear.  I may be new here, fresh blood…but that also means that I am an outsider. I still have the chance to make my impact on this academy; my first impression. Here, I know…here, I could very well see my dreams recognized.  I don’t feel it necessary to create a legacy for myself, and I don’t  _ want _ to be seen as some kind of savior, nor a heroine who saves those in need.  I just want to act out a part---to be an actress in the play that this school puts on daily.

I’m almost certain that I’ve wandered this hallway three times around now. The scenery, from the patterned floor tiles to the blank bulletin boards on the walls, have all become so familiar to my eyes that it almost feels I’m in a funhouse---one of those mirrored mazes where you wander and wander and yet you only see the same thing staring back at you. 2-A, I know, is my destination, but the room appears nowhere in sight, evading me no matter how much I search for it. Perhaps I’m best off wandering until I find another student---one who, preferably, actually knows their way around this expansive campus. I haven’t seen a single soul yet, and truthfully, it’s strange. 

How could a school be so deserted and lifeless? 

I find myself at the end of the hallway again, a frustrated sigh passing my lips as I begin to search for the nearest staircase, although I am not sure where it is going to lead me. I made sure to arrive early, but the silence and complete void of life is a great deal unsettling and makes it harder to focus on figuring out where I was supposed to go.

Fortunately, the silence  _ does _ allow me to do some introspection, or rather, some thinking about that dream I still have in mind. If there is one thing in this life that I could wish for, it would be for a world where  _ Turbae  _ like myself could coexist with the  _ Animae. _ Their mistreatment had always brought me great confusion; surely such humanoid creatures deserve humanoid lives. It’s a bit exciting, to be swept away in such a great change.  I have not witnessed many  _ Animae  _ in my life, as they often are kept away from residential,  _ Turbae _ -dominant areas like the one in which I live.

For a moment, my thoughts are interrupted by a voice. It’s fleeting but enchanting, a few soft notes carried towards me before being abruptly cut off. My head turns behind me, looking for the source of the sound, but all that I see is perfectly shined glass windowpanes, giving way to a great expanse of ground below. I’m higher up than I originally thought, still stumbling around and looking for classroom 2-A. The hallway upstairs is no different than the one I came from.  It’s so impossibly dark up here…where is the proper lighting in this school?

I let my gaze travel over the grounds of the school. I’d been so eager to find my classroom upon arrival that I didn’t get to explore them much. Just from where I stand, my bird’s-eye-view grants me an elegant stone fountain in front of the building, trailing out into a path that leads to the front gate. Alongside that path there are many grassy areas, neatly-manicured lawns with round-shaped trees and little benches underneath. In the distance, past another building that is not quite as tall as my current residence, I can see the forms of what appear to be tennis courts and a basketball court. I’m aware there’s a pool on the grounds as well, although from where I stand it’s not visible.

For a school, this place simply seems  _ too _ large. The family, Tenshouin, if I’m correct, which owns the academy is prestigious, wealthy beyond comprehension, so it doesn’t come as a complete surprise. Yet, I admire how well-maintained everything appears to be, apart from the apparent lack of lights that still leaves me meandering around in the darkness. Slowly letting my eyes fall from the outside scenery, I turn back down the new hallway. It’s as silent as all of the others, and the sound of my footsteps echoes around the space, my feet taking me past room after room of closed doors, all appearing to be deserted and locked. Eventually, I reach the end of the hallway, which doesn’t seem to lead me anywhere that’s any more promising than the way I came from. Heaving an exhausted sigh, I turn around and begin to make my way back from where I came.

A sound, just as it had before, reaches my ears abruptly and catches my attention, causing me to look down the hall. Whatever the noise is seems to be carrying from around the corner, from the next hallway. It sounds a bit like something is continuously hitting the floor, causing a low, not-so-loud thumping. What’s louder than that, however, is a muffled voice that sounds desperate and frantic, any words that it could be trying to form stifled by what I assume to be something blocking the person’s mouth.

The dark hallway stretches out like an abyss in front of me. My eyes strain against the expansive darkness---this section of the school must not face the sun, I realize. I decide that, for safety’s sake if nothing else, I should brace my hand on the wall as I navigate further onwards. The wall is smooth under my hands, made of well-painted plaster that doesn’t chip or crumble under my touch. I can hear the noises continuing---in fact, they’re growing  _ louder _ as I continue down the hallway, my heartbeat following suit. I can’t help but feel a bit of fear as I continue my walk towards the unknown.

Despite my apprehension, I feel a strange need to help whoever or  _ whatever _ is further down this hallway. They sound distressed, if not endangered. As my fingers trace the wall, I’m taken by surprise as they catch in some kind of fabric. It stings my skin, and I pull my hand back almost immediately, curling and uncurling my fingers before dragging them down the side of my leg, trying to press away the sharp feeling in them. It’s the type of feeling I get if I accidentally sit on my hand during class---the sharp, tingly feeling associated with loss of circulation.

Once the sting fades, I look back towards the source of the fabric. My eyes had mostly been trained on the floor, trying to avoid tripping over anything in this dim hallway. It’s an eerie setting, and I almost feel as if I’ve been transported into something of the horror genre: thumping noises, a desperate, muffled voice, and dangerous fabric hanging from the walls. I can easily trace the source of the fabric: a ribbon-like cloth that’s no longer than a few inches wide. It shines with a multitude of colors, a muted rainbow that reminds me of enchantment and the realm of magic…distantly, I realize that it really wouldn’t be a surprise for  _ Magicorum  _ to be in this school as well.

The sounds of the stranger’s struggling are even louder in my ears now. It must be a mix of my proximity to them, and how I’ve stopped walking down the hallway and creating the soft sounds of my fingers dragging down the plaster, the soles of my shoes on the floor. These ribbons are the first sign of living activity I have seen all day---they were clearly  _ put  _ here by _ someone _ , although by whom I could not say.  My hesitant eyes travel down the path of endless ribbon, which is congregating with an infinite number of strands of the same material in the near distance of the hallway. My eyes can make out their connection point, a pile of ribbons that is roughly human-sized, and  _ moving _ . Although I see where they end, I can’t help but wonder where all of these ribbons are originating from---many seem to be coming from out of my range of sight. However, they all meet at one central point, one that I rapidly begin to approach.  The desperate voice from before grows louder as I do, although the anxious pounding of my heart nearly drowns out that sound. Quickly, I realize that what I see isn’t anything I thought I would see, nor anything I would ever  _ want _ to see. 

The sight that lies before me is chilling. 

A student lies on the floor of the empty hallway, and he’s _ definitely _ not unconscious. From wall to wall, the hallway looks like a spider web of what appear to be long strips of colored ribbon that have been expertly weaved together by someone with incredible skill and precision. No matter how hard I try to search for the ending of a the ribbon, everything is tied together so elaborately that it all seems as though it’s one whole system. I realize quickly that the reason that the student on the floor isn’t getting up is because it’s all leading back to  _ him.  _ Like an epiphany, it hits me that someone must have somehow bound him until he couldn’t move, and then attached the ribbon to solid objects in the hallway so that he wouldn’t have any choice but to lie immobile. 

A shudder runs down my spine as, despite my horror, I take a few steps forward to try and get a better look at the person who seems to have been left here without a second thought. He’s dressed in a white uniform with golden accents, with a vest over his shirt that’s a variety of several shades of blue adorned with a flash or two of red. I can practically feel my heart as it drops to my stomach when I get a glimpse at his face, wrapped tightly in ribbon that’s criss-crossed over his eyes and ears, as well as across his mouth. Whoever had done this to him had truly been cruel, going as far as to take away practically any sense he had; I feel a horribly painful sympathy for the poor student, who has absolutely no way of telling his surroundings. The most that I can make out of him is his light skin and short, dark hair, which has been disheveled from the wrappings around his face. 

My trembling hands grip the hem of my skirt, and, taking a step closer, I attempt to call out to the boy. 

Despite the fabric that’s covering his ears, it seems that he can hear my voice, as his head turns towards my direction. Almost immediately, he tries to thrash against the ribbon that’s binding him, his efforts in clear vain. With the fabric tied tightly across his mouth, it’s impossible to make out any of the words he’s attempting to say. However, from the way that he seems to be going into a panic rather than calming down at the presence of another person, it’s obvious that he was attacked, or something similar to it. Untrusting of my intentions, he continues to try and break free of his bonds, even if it’s obvious that all he’s going to do is dig it further into his wrists and ankles. 

In a feeble attempt to try and reassure him, I approach him and kneel down by his side. My presence, however, seems to only unsettle him further, as if he expects to be harmed. Really, I can’t blame him for such an assumption, given that someone had tied him up and just  _ left  _ him here. Looking around the floor that he lies upon for anything that could possibly assist me, I discover a lone student ID that had, I assume, fallen from the student’s pocket when he had been attacked. 

The ID, colored a light blue with dark letters, reads:  _ Hokuto Hidaka, Class 2-A.  _

It confirms undoubtedly that he’s a second year---and even more-so, he’s in the same class as myself. A part of me feels saddened that I have to meet my first classmate in such terrible circumstances. 

Even though it may not be the best option, I can’t think of anything else to do than reach my hand out and, as gently as I can manage, brush aside the locks of hair that have fallen over his face in what must have been a result of his attempts to break free. Unexpectedly, his thrashing settles slightly until it slows to a stop, as if pacified by the slight brush of my fingertips against his cheek. Taking the chance while it’s still there, I reach out so that I can try to tug down at least  _ some  _ of the wrappings upon his face, managing to slip the fabric away from his eyes and ears. It’s wrapped tightly, so I figure that I’ll have to eventually cut it to get it off of him completely, but at the very least, I was able to pull it low enough to reveal a bit more of his face… 

…And I’m met with a pair of wide, aqua-colored eyes. Their hue is entrancing, like staring into the depths of a glimmering gemstone. A shiver runs down my spine as he looks at me with a gaze akin to a trapped beast, pleading for rescue. Within my chest, my heart tightens and twists at the student’s plight. Unable to withstand it, I attempt to pull the wrappings down further in an attempt to expose the rest of his face, hoping that he could breathe more easily that way. Slipping my fingertips beneath the top layer, I try to pull them down once more, cautiously edging the fabric past his cheekbones and down to his jaw. 

Suddenly, the ribbons seem to wriggle to life beneath my fingertips, and I fall backwards with a startled cry. Moving like snakes, the strips of fabric begin to re-wind themselves around Hokuto-kun’s face again. It looks as though they’re much tighter than they previously were, as if they were sentient beings that grew furious with my attempt to save their victim. To my horror, I watch helplessly as the ribbon continues to cover the entirety of Hokuto-kun’s face, until not even a singular patch of his pale skin peeks out from beneath them. The poor student tries once more to thrash out of their grasp, but this only seems to make his situation worse, as the ribbon curls further around his body, tightening and restricting him until his movement was little to none. Despite myself, I try to frantically call out to him, pleading for him to stop panicking before it escalates any further. However, it’s evident that beneath his struggle and the wrappings that tightly cloak his face, my words fall deaf upon Hokuto-kun’s ears. 

Panic plants itself deep within my chest, blooming into a flower of despair as I feel tears well up in my eyes. Even though I was only trying to help him, it seems that all I’ve done was made his predicament that much more severe. Before, at least, he seemed to be able to breathe properly and move a bit. Now, however, the ribbon is wrapped so tightly around him, concealing so much of his face that I can’t help but feel terrified that they’ll end up suffocating him completely. Though I’m aware that it’s extremely unlikely for Hokuto-kun to hear me, I unconsciously begin to babble desperate apologies from my quivering lips. I can’t possibly begin to imagine how terrified he must be, deprived of all of his senses and unable to take in even the smallest gulp of air.

Have I just condemned a classmate to a cruel, slow death? Incapable of doing anything else, hot tears begin to dampen my cheeks as I beg Hokuto-kun for forgiveness.

“Oh, my.” 

Through my thundering heartbeat and hiccupping, I can hear a soft voice calling out to me. Its tone is light and airy, producing a fluttering sound that, despite my panicked state of mind, incites a somewhat calming feeling. Blinking through my tears, I lift my head to look towards the end of the hallway, where a lone figure stands, enshrouded by darkness. From this distance and from my blurred vision, I can’t quite make out any distinguishing features. None of the hallways seem to be well-lit in this school, and so it doesn’t come off as strange that it’s too dark to identify the mysterious presence---except the shadows that cloak him seem to be so dark and thick that it seems almost surreal. However, one thing about this person(who I assume to be another student) stands out as clear as the light of day: a pair of glowing, crimson eyes that gaze directly at where I kneel. 

Though I know nothing about this person, my instincts force me to cry out to them for help before Hokuto-kun can suffer any further than he already has. 

Remaining motionless and unresponsive to my plea, whoever it is who stands at the end of the hallway does not take any action. In fact, he doesn’t even show any sign that he’d even heard my voice in the first place. Before I can open my mouth to try again, though, something causes my voice to hitch and catch in my throat before I can use it: another pair of glowing eyes, emerging just to the figure’s right, shining a brilliant gold color. However, they are nowhere near level with the other pair; they appear much lower, and far more animalistic---a dog, maybe?

Without giving me much time to think on it, though, the figure finally responds to me in the form of emerging from the darkness. As he takes long strides forward, the firm sound of his heels clacking upon the floor resounds in the emptiness of the hallway. He’s tall, slim, and cloaked from head to toe in black clothing, with an overcloak that begins at his collarbone ending at the middle of his chest. His hands are concealed behind long gloves, and his tight-fitting, heeled boots end just below his knees. The only color upon him seems to lie solely in his white belt, the silver buttons that pattern his shirt, and the golden accents that adorn his outfit in its entirety. His eyes are a perfect, beautiful shape, his irises a glowing scarlet, like the deep color of blood. The only skin visible upon him is his pale, flawless face, which is framed by flowing, curling locks of black hair. 

His beauty is truly ethereal, and rivaled by none. 

The most alarming thing that I notice about him, however, are a pair of dark, folded wings that protrude from his back, eliminating all possibility of him being human. His appearance is one that seems to command respect and submission. Something about his presence strikes a sense of both fear and excitement within my chest--- _ this man is very, very powerful.  _

And at his side emerges a silver wolf of intimidating size, his glare prideful and predatory. His fur appears neatly tended to, smooth and sleek. With a low growl, he bares his fangs as he walks solemnly at the other’s side; it seems as though this animal is anything but wild. Instead, he remains close to the student, as if bound to him by an intense loyalty. Like this, he comes off more like a domesticated house dog than a wild, dangerous wolf. 

“What a troublesome predicament,” hums the creature, curling his hand into a loose fist and lifting it to rest upon his chin, “Doggie, help this poor child out, won’t you?” 

In response to the command, the wolf lowers himself onto his haunches, proceeding to break towards where Hokuto-kun and I are in a sprint. On instinct, I flinch and curl into myself, somewhat expecting the animal to launch himself at me and tear me to pieces; however, I open my eyes when the sound of ribbon tearing like paper reaches my ears. The wolf, obeying the demand of the other creature, is now snapping his jaws around the strips of fabric, tearing them easily with a simple jerk of his head. With no resistance at all, the ribbons fall around us one-by-one, lying useless and slack upon the floor of the hallway. I turn my head to look at Hokuto-kun, whose bonds are being loosened with every snap of the wolf’s jaws, until he can tug his wrists and ankles free on his own. 

Almost immediately, he reaches up to throw off the wrappings that previously covered his face. This time, as though their lifeforce had been cut, they do not show any response to his actions, and join the rest of the discarded fabric. Sitting upright for what must be the first time since he had initially wound up like this, his lips fall open as he takes in deep gulps of air, replenishing the lost supply in his lungs. Hands clutching the fabric upon his chest and eyes still wide with panic and alarm, he desperately tries to calm himself down after being freed from his restraints. I can only look on in sympathy as he begins to regain a sense of ease and comfort upon being able to move freely once more. 

Almost instantly, I ask if Hokuto-kun is alright, despite the guilt-laden quiver in my voice that I’m unable to mask. My eyes are unable to meet Hokuto-kun’s as I add on a whispered apology. More than anything, I do not wish to start off a new year on poor terms with a classmate of mine, or with the strange student behind me should Hokuto-kun choose to pin the blame for this situation on me. The other is intimidating, if not as a result of his beauty then certainly by the waves of power than emanate from his very being.

This is one of the  _ Animae,  _ I know, and a powerful one at that.

Slowly, like a baby animal testing their ability to walk for the first time, Hokuto-kun rises from the ground.  From what little I can see of his dark eyes, they’re blanketed with a kind of complete reverence that I cannot quite understand. I follow my classmate’s actions quickly, clambering to my feet with much less grace than I would prefer to have under such an authoritative gaze. The glare of those sharp, piercing eyes finds me shrinking away, hands clutching at the fabric of my skirt like how a child would cling to their mother in a crowded room.

Hokuto-kun, expressing genuine gratitude from the bottom of his heart, bows deeply before the creature that stands before us. The recipient stands still for several moments, his dark, crimson stare resting upon the other’s form. At his side sits the silver wolf, dignified and proud, staring at Hokuto-kun with the same intense look as the creature before him. It’s just as I had thought: even though Hokuto-kun was clearly thanking this student for saving him, there was far more respect for him beyond just that action. Rather, it seemed as though this person truly was of a higher status than Hokuto-kun himself, making it not only obvious that he was his senpai, but something far greater.

“Thank you for helping again, Sakuma-senpai,” Hokuto-kun speaks solemnly, and I realize that this is the first time that I have heard his voice form real, intelligible words. “I apologize for causing you trouble.” 

I nod in accordance to Hokuto-kun’s words, wondering if I too should bow to this figure and stuttering out words that are a cross between gratitude towards this  _ Sakuma-senpai _ and another desperate apology to Hokuto-kun. For a brave, fleeting moment, my eyes meet the unearthly red of Sakuma-san’s, before a miniscule change in his stony expression makes me flinch back.

“You must be the transfer student.” 

Sakuma-san takes a step closer to me, and my instincts scream for me to move back as he does. His voice is low and as potent as a drug echoing off of the silence inside of my head, and the tone instills fear and admiration and curiosity in me all at once, despite fear being the most prominent emotion I register. I nod in response, introducing myself with a voice that sounds far too afraid to be mine.

“Sakuma Rei,” he replies, and I don’t immediately realize that I’m being given his name. The atmosphere in the room, the way Rei-san says his own name, both of these things tell me that I’m in the presence of someone who commands immense respect. 

“Doggie,” Rei-san suddenly orders, and the wolf which had previously stood next to him moves a few steps closer to me.

“Hold out your hand,” Hokuto-kun instructs from the all-encompassing silence, and I retract my fingers from the vice-grip I have on my skirt to hold a shaking palm out. The canine creature looks up at me, his golden eyes nearly glowing in the dim hallway before lowering his nose into my palm.  It feels cool and damp, even as the creature’s exhales hot air into my skin. I resist the temptation to move my hand, to run it down the wolf’s sleek back. His fur, to my satisfaction, is just as soft as it looks.

The wolf backs away suddenly, flicking his tail through the air in what must be a symbol to Rei-san.  In return, the elder nods at me in such a manner that I feel as if I’ve just been inducted into some kind of cult. Already, it seems that I’ve bitten off way more than I could chew on my  _ first _ day of school at Yumenosaki.

“…We will meet again, Jou-chan. That much is certain,” Rei-san says, his words ominous and his tone all-knowing. It isn’t a prediction or a wish, it’s a  _ fact. _

He turns his back to me with a swift motion, retreating down the hallway with the wolf diligently accompanying him. His words echo in my head long after the sound of his footsteps have faded away into the darkness that surrounds him.

“Sakuma-senpai is the most powerful  _ Anima _ in this school,” Hokuto-kun informs me once the silence between us grown to a tangible level of uncomfort. This information does not come as an explicit surprise to me, as even a clueless newcomer like me had been able to sense the aura of sheer power around Rei-san and the respect he therefore commanded. I store this information in my mind nonetheless: as a  _ Turba  _ myself, I know that I must tread with extra caution in the dealings with  _ Animae _ if I wish for them and myself to feel on equal terms.

However, I’m quite surprised to learn as Hokuto-kun continues speaking that Rei-san is not, in fact, the one with true power in this school. That honor belongs to  _ someone else _ , or so Hokuto-kun tells me.  He does not mention this person by name, but just by listening to the changes in Hokuto-kun’s voice I can tell that there is a deep resentment coming from him.  He also tells me that this someone is a person that  _ Trickstar _ wishes to overthrow, causing my hopeless confusion to grow even further, as I don’t know what a  _ Trickstar  _ is.

“Trickstar is the unit I lead,” Hokuto-kun informs me, after I voice my confusions. “Would you like to meet the rest of them? One other is an  _ Anima _ like myself, the other two are  _ Magicorum. _ ”  

So Hokuto-kun is an  _ Anima. _ I had developed a small suspicion of this after realizing that I had discovered Hokuto-kun trapped like some wild beast, but the confirmation is welcome nonetheless. I find myself nodding in agreement, relief calming the fluttering wings inside my stomach and heart. Surely meeting more  _ Animae _ will help me grow more accustomed to their presence, but the  _ Magicorum  _ that I’m much more similar to will be an even more welcoming presence. Maybe I will be able to learn some of their tricks as well, I realize.

“The Magicorum in our unit are very friendly,” Hokuto-kun comments. Now that we have left the darkest ends of the hallway, I can see some of the tension melting from his face. His eyes no longer hold the potent fear that they had upon my discovery of the student, instead, they seem to hold a myriad, a glass-tiled mosaic of emotions. Truthfully, my own state is not so different: I feel relief that Hokuto-kun is free, regret that I could not help him more, and both anxiety and excitement at the prospect of meeting more of Yumenosaki’s colorful students.

The description of ‘friendly’ picks at my mind, a slow chip into my curiosity before I break and ask Hokuto-kun just what he means by ‘friendly’. In my mind,  _ Magicorum _ are not particularly good or evil just by their nature: simple humans who have learned magic.  Any  _ Turba _ could become a  _ Magici  _ with enough work, so I suppose that ‘good’ or ‘evil’ depends on what the person themself uses their talents for.

“Some  _ Magicorum  _ use their powers to harm  _ Animae.  _ Others use it to help us.” Hokuto-kun’s voice falls cold, like an icy wind blew over his words for a quick moment, followed by another stretch of silence. I know little about the way of  _ Magicorum _ , so I opt not to speak, instead following a few paces behind Hokuto-kun’s confident stride. Just from a quick glance at him, there are not features that strongly betray his identity---nothing like Rei-san’s wings, at least, and I am left wondering as to what Hokuto-kun’s abilities might be.

Eventually, I am led up another flight of stairs and down the start of another long hallway.  This one is a bit brighter than the last, but only by a very small margin, perhaps because it is further up and that much closer to the distant sun. I blink, adjusting to the small changes in visibility happily, as the slight increase of sunlight seems to lift my nervous spirits as well and allows me to fall into stride with Hokuto-kun, a bit to his right. Quietly, I observe Hokuto-kun from where I walk beside him---it was much less obvious when he was bound, but my classmate has a regal, princely air about him. His eyes are focused, determination quietly simmering behind an aquamarine surface. He stands tall, proudly, if not a little tense with perfect posture and walks with clear confidence. It is clear to me that he does not feel ashamed of being an  _ Animae _ , which I am quietly thrilled to see.

“And here,” Hokuto-kun announces, finally halting before one of the many locked doors of the hallway, “is where Trickstar’s practice room is.”   

I stare at the door before me, as if Hokuto-kun had just declared that it were the entrance into another dimension. It didn’t  _ look  _ like anything out of the ordinary, which only surprised me because of the nature of the doors that I had seen after traversing so many empty halls. There had been plenty of doors that looked far more industrial and advanced, as if they were containing something dangerous within, or trying to insulate something. This door, however, simply looked like a classroom door that I would see at my old school. Hokuto-kun fishes through his pocket for a moment before he pulls out a small keychain with several keys attached, beginning to work on unlocking the door to the room. I feel that it’s likely locked for a reason, and I make a note in the back of my mind to ask Hokuto-kun if I’m going to need to ask for copies of any keys that will help me navigate my schedule. Opening the door, he steps in before me, as if as yet another protective measure, before motioning for me to come in after him.

I step gingerly into the room, my hands, by pure habit, folded politely in front of my skirt. Looking around, I notice that the room is a lot more spacious than I initially expected it to be: it’s roughly the size of a classroom, but with the lack of desks, it looks much bigger than one. There are a few cabinets here and there against the walls as well as tables to hold certain items, but most of the room is either left open(likely for the idols to practice) or adorned with decorations. There are four plaid bean bags, and curtains and a rug with the same pattern to match, all colored red, blue, and black. Through tall windows that present themselves against the back wall of the room, framed by the long curtains, sunlight pours in like a flowing river. It gives this room a feeling that no other place I have been to in the school yet has: warmth, and brightness. It’s as if, in a sea of cold darkness, this is the one room that stands as a beacon of light, beckoning me further into its refuge. 

And what stands out most about this room is something that, while I should have expected such a thing, I feel surprised to actually see. Sitting comfortably upon one of the blue bean bags is what seems to be another second year, I guess, based on his apparent relationship with Hokuto-kun. His thin fingers are tapping away at the keyboard of a silver laptop, its back decorated with various kinds of stickers, all portraying what seems to be either hamsters or guinea pigs. At its center, however, covering the company logo of the device, is a rounded sticker with a plaid design that reads a simple word across the diameter:  _ Trickstar. _ In the reflection of his glasses, I can see the bright light of the screen. I really don’t get as good of a look at his face until he seems to finally register Hokuto-kun and I’s presence, lifting his head to turn his attention towards where we stand by the doorway. And almost immediately, his most prominent feature strikes me like a bullet being shot through my chest.

His bright eyes are sparkling like jewels. 

The student looks at me with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, staring at me from behind the rounded lenses of his glasses, framed in a gold color that matches the accents of his outfit. The robes that he wear are like those of a sage, colored warmly with shades of red. His eyes are a vibrant, emerald color that seem to glisten, and I can’t help but admire their beauty from where I stand. The hair that frames his seemingly flawless skin is a gentle blonde color, short and neatly-brushed. “Adorable” is really the only accurate word that I can find to describe this boy who looks at me with vibrant eyes. 

“Um…Hidaka-kun,” he speaks in a light voice that is undoubtedly suited for his appearance, “is that a girl?” 

At this, even Hokuto-kun, who has seemed to be stoic and stern up until this point can’t manage to suppress his chuckle. He suddenly seems much more human(well, not  _ literally) _ in my eyes, and I wonder if perhaps the dark, twisting labyrinth that is Yumenosaki isn’t really so dark after all. These two students alone seem to already be filtering streams of radiant sunlight into my world, and I can only wonder how many other kind people that I will meet here. If all the talk about this place is true, then I feel that I have finally found a place where I can truly say that I belong. 

“This is the new transfer student,” Hokuto-kun explains simply, and I am led to believe that the students here were all told of my arrival. “Anzu, this is Yuuki.”

I offer him a polite bow, and he responds by carefully placing his laptop to the side and rising from his seat to approach me. Rather than taking as formal of an approach as I did, he holds out his hand instead, a hospitable smile upon his lips. He radiates a warm, comforting feeling that, as he likely intended, makes me feel much more at ease around him, even if I had only just met him. I take his hand in his own, marvelling at how soft his skin is.

“Ah…you can just call me Makoto, if you want to,” he offers, a bit awkward in his speech as he smiles, “I didn’t think Hidaka-kun would be the first one to meet the new transfer student, though…” 

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean, Yuuki?” Hokuto-kun questions with lowered brows, but Makoto-kun takes the opportunity to completely ignore him in favor of turning on his heels and walking back into the middle of the room. I stifle a small giggle as Hokuto-kun huffs, and the two of us follow after Makoto-kun, taking a seat on two of the empty bean bags. 

“Above all else, though,” Makoto-kun says, sitting back down and looking at me with a smile that seems just a tad bittersweet, “I didn’t expect the transfer student to be a  _ Scelestus. _ ” 

Hokuto-kun, as if Makoto-kun had just insulted me with words of the highest degree, shoots his companion a furious look. Unable to prevent the sudden tension that fills the air of the room, I sit solemnly in my seat, clutching the hem of my skirt with a nervous grip. 

“ _ Yuuki, _ ” Hokuto-kun reprimands in a sharp tone, “have you finally lost your mind, you idiot? Apologize to the transfer student.” 

As if processing Hokuto-kun’s words, Makoto-kun pauses, before his eyes widen and he gives me an apologetic glance, bowing his head. 

“Ah…I-I’m sorry, Tenkousei-chan,” he speaks in a worried tone, as if expecting me to lash out at him for his previous comment. “I didn’t mean…” 

The word that Makoto-kun had used is familiar to me, but not in such a manner that I’d ever heard it directed at…well,  _ myself. _ I’d only ever heard it shouted from crowds of rioting  _ Animae, _ or from the audio of television, or from a textbook---it was a derogatory term used by the  _ Animae  _ to express resentment and anger towards the _ Turbae. _ But, seeing Makoto-kun and Hokuto-kun express such regret so instantaneously over something that really had never been used directly against  _ me  _ only makes guilt tug at my heart and a sympathetic expression show itself upon my face. Hokuto-kun begins to ease himself a bit, lessening the tension in his shoulders as he looks directly towards me. With his brows knitted together, my mind frantically throws bits and pieces of thoughts around in a feeble attempt to piece together the situation that was unfolding before me. Finally, taking in Makoto-kun’s bowed head again and Hokuto-kun’s skeptical stare, as if still expecting some sort of backlash from me, I come to a conclusion that frightens and unnerves me far more than it comforts me. 

Are Hokuto-kun and Makoto-kun… _ afraid _ of me? 

In a worried tone, I attempt to ease their nerves by telling them that it wasn’t anything personal, nor did it particularly hurt my feelings. After all, they had a right to feel so negatively towards the  _ Turbae, _ didn’t they? 

“Oh,” Makoto-kun lifts his head, looking rather relieved, “we, um…well, I’m a _ Turba,  _ too, so it’s a bit easier to say, but…Hidaka-kun isn’t, and because of that, talking to a _ Turba _ like that can come with… _ consequences. _ ” 

But…isn’t this place an academy in which Turbae and Animae should stand on equal grounds? 

“…No, not really,” Hokuto-kun sighs, still looking on-guard by the entire conversation, “that’s the misconception, usually. Even though Yumenosaki claims to be a place without that kind of bias…it’s something that’s inevitable.”  

With a solemn nod, Makoto-kun confirms Hokuto-kun’s words. Without realizing it, it seems that I’ve stumbled into a place that I imagined would be a haven, only to be completely oblivious to the possibility that its true colors could lie beneath a mask. The truth that looms over my head like a guillotine intimidates me, but it’s not as if I can simply ignore Makoto-kun’s words.

“We’re allowed to form units with both Turbae and Animae in them, and there’s nothing to separate us, really,” Makoto-kun begins to explain, “but it’s obvious that not everyone wants to get along with each other so easily. There’s a lot of tension between everyone, and over time, it’s escalated into…well, into something that doesn’t feel equal at all. 

The bias is most obvious during our live performances, as idols. The crowds, whether we like it or not, almost always favor a  _ Turbae  _ unit rather than an  _ Animae  _ unit. And if a unit includes both, it’s likely to be ignored in favor of a unit that only has  _ Turbae  _ members. Because of that, it’s almost guaranteed that if a unit is made up entirely of  _ Turbae, _ they’ll be the winner of the live, while the other units plummet in popularity. Even though we advertise equal opportunity…really, it’s hopeless for  _ Animae,  _ no matter how they try. The voting system just doesn’t favor them, no matter how much they pour their hearts and souls into their performances.” 

I listen intently to Makoto-kun’s words, earnestly trying to understand each and every bit of information that’s offered to me. More than anything, I want to understand the pain and suffering of these idols, who must also be able to show as much kindness as Makoto-kun and Hokuto-kun have. I know that this story will be full of grief and have no happy ending in sight, but I listen with every fiber of my being nonetheless, so that perhaps somehow, I can help these boys find the light at the end of this dark, endless tunnel. At the very least, I don’t want to walk through these hallways with my chin high and ignorance soaring, oblivious to the plight of the people around me.

“Even though everybody on the receiving end has been trying so hard to change things, it’s almost impossible to, with how our student council is run. The president, the  _ emperor, _ has an incredible amount of power, and there’s absolutely no arguing against his word. But since he’s always had poor health, the vice president usually takes his place, keeping ‘order’ and ‘peace’ within the school grounds…but in a way, it seems as if he’s only  _ more  _ destructive than the emperor himself. He’s a  _ Magici, _ like I am, except the extent if his magic is…unfathomable. He’s the most powerful magician I’ve ever seen. Trying to go against him would be ridiculous…”  

_ Magicorum _ have become far more common in the past few years, I think to myself as I listen to Makoto-kun’s story. They are a class of _ Turbae _ who have learned magic and utilize it, most commonly, to contain or oppress “unruly”  _ Animae.  _ However, as of recent, many of them have begun to use the magic that they have learned to defend  _ Animae  _ against the hateful actions of Turbae. Since they’re technically Turbae, most people use the term to include them as well; however, to refer specifically to the Turbae who can utilize magic, the term  _ “Magicorum” _ was coined. And if the vice president, like Makoto-kun is saying, is a powerful Magici…then I can’t say that trying to sway things in a different direction will be very easy at all. 

“It’s horrible,” Makoto-kun shakes his head, looking down with pain in his eyes, “so many people have had their dreams crushed, all because they weren’t able to have a fair chance in the first place. And no matter what we do, nothing ever changes. Nobody can ever change the way things are. It’s…”

“…It’s unacceptable.”

Suddenly, like a ray of light shining through the dark clouds that have gathered around Makoto-kun, a foreign voice interrupts our conversation. All at once, our heads turn to the doorway, where, unbeknownst to us, someone has opened the door and stepped inside. He’s another second year, I assume, whose blue eyes hold an immense amount of conviction. He wears a pair of white pants with a black shirt, covered by a blue vest with a pattern similar to the shape of fireworks upon it. Several sparkling pins shaped like stars have been fastened to his vest and to his belt, and he wears a pair of fingerless, dark blue gloves. His hair is a brilliant shade of orange, and though he seems to be a boy who would usually shine as brightly as the sun itself, there’s a dark atmosphere around him that sends a chill down my spine. 

Something in this Yumenosaki academy…has gone horribly wrong.  

“Something like this…it can’t go on! It’s not fair!” the student declares, his voice firm with certainty, “that’s why we can’t talk like that, Ukki! We have to change this rotten way of running things so that we can reach our dreams, right? You have to be thinking the same thing, right, Tenkousei?” 

His gaze sets itself upon me, searching for an answer. Above all, this student seems to have such a fierce determination within himself that it’s practically contagious. With such a fierce resolve and hope glimmering in the depths of his eyes, it’s impossible for me to turn down his question. And so I respond to his words with a firm nod, hoping to show him that I, too, wish to see everybody’s dreams come true. At this, his eyes light up with glee, and a brilliant smile spreads blooms his features. With that sudden change of mood, he bounds over to where I sit like an eager puppy, dropping to his knees and extending a hand to pet my head. 

“I like you a lot, Tenkousei! Good girl, good girl~!” he exclaims happily, beyond satisfied with the answer that I had given him. 

Makoto-kun hangs his head and sighs, a small smile gracing his lips, as if to say, “I should have expected this.” Even Hokuto-kun, who previously seemed to be so on-guard, can’t help but seem to appear pacified by this student’s presence. It’s hard not to be, when he radiates such warmth and happiness, as if he’s a walking embodiment of everybody’s dreams. 

Truly, this boy must be our sun. 

“Ah…Tenkousei-chan, this is Akehoshi Subaru-kun,” Makoto-kun offers when Subaru-kun shows no intention of introducing himself formally, “he’s another member of our unit, and…as you can probably tell, he really wants to start a ‘revolution’ of sorts…” 

Makoto-kun doesn’t seem as ecstatic about a ‘revolution’ as his unit member. There is a beginning of a fighter, a small spark that I can make out behind glass lenses and startling green irises, but he lacks the type of raging, nearly reckless flame that Subaru-kun emanates. 

Subaru-kun…repeating his name in my mind creates another glimmer of hope within my breast. 

“Tenkousei, you’ll join us, won’t you?” Subaru-kun asks keenly, taking both of my hands in his own and holding them tightly as he looks at me with a wide, hopeful gaze, “you’ll help us with our  _ revolution, _ right? Lead the way, Tenkousei!” 

“Don’t pressure the transfer student into something so reckless after just meeting her, Akehoshi,” Hokuto-kun scolds, crossing his arms firmly. “I doubt that the transfer student wants to risk everything after just one day of being here.” 

Despite Hokuto-kun’s scolding, Subaru-kun’s brilliant enthusiasm does not falter. He shakes my hands, my arms going with the motion as I’m nearly blinded by his positive radiance. I, too, find a smile breaking onto my face, further cracking into any remaining apprehension I have in my mind. 

Still, this is not a decision to be taken lightly. A ‘revolution’ of any kind is a risk, history tells me that much. Yet, there’s something so contagious about Subaru-kun’s optimism that makes it near impossible for me to refuse his offer. Facing the other two members a little better, I give an enthusiastic nod where words fail me otherwise, hoping to convey my eagerness and my decision to join their cause with such a simple motion.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Subaru-kun’s radiance grow even brighter. A small, hopeful smile graces Makoto’s expression, and Hokuto’s eyes soften with a fond warmth as he looks upon me. It seems that, despite the risks and the hardships that I’ve just agreed to, I have definitely made the right decision. 

The earnest thumping of my heartbeat within my chest is more than enough to convince me of that.

Today, I’ve met three boys who shine like stars. Even though I’m a naive, foolish doe, struggling and stumbling to even stand on her own feet, the three of them have held my hands and guided my way towards what would become my haven. They have a love for being idols, and not a selfish bone in their body. They possess pain, grief, and sorrow, and yet despite that, they continue to hold their heads high and look towards the future…towards a shimmering North Star that will guide their way, using the hope within their hearts to illuminate their path. Hokuto-kun, Makoto-kun, and Subaru-kun…like the most sonorous bell, their names resonate within my very soul.  

_ Trickstar _ …while only spending a short time so far with them, I know that  _ Trickstar  _ is my new home.  

The idols here have a dream. Each and every day, they train themselves tirelessly with new melodies and dance routines, hoping that their efforts will be able to reach the hearts of their audience. They shed blood, sweat, and tears, all for a small chance that, despite their origins, they can be loved by everybody as well. Even if they’ve failed countless times, they continue to stumble back onto their feet, brushing the dirt and grime off of their scraped knees, and return to the stage that had thrown them off so cruelly. 

I don’t know what will become of me here at this Yumenosaki Academy. 

But even if I have to sacrifice my still-beating heart to do so, I have made a vow to see to it that these idols can achieve their dreams, and shine as brightly as the stars in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> a note from hotaru: hello! when i originally planned this fic, i expected to write it alone. however, when i asked my lovely girlfriend if she'd like to work with me on it and make it into a collaboration fic, she was happy to join me for the ride! i am so honored to get the chance to co-author a wonderful multi-chapter with my favorite author. i am so excited to continue making progress on this fic at her side! she has poured so much into this idea and into this fic as a whole, so please give her lots of love for her hard work! ♥
> 
> a note from lissa: hello i'm lissa and you would not believe the face i made when my favorite person in the world asked me to write something so cool with her (^▽^)! we'll do our best not to disappoint so please stay tuned and give my girl lots of love for her amazing ideas!
> 
> these will be made more obvious as the story goes along, but just in case anyone is confused about the language used, here's a helpful key:
> 
> neutral name for humans: turbae(crowd)  
> derogatory name for humans: scelesti(wicked/villains)  
> neutral name for creatures: animae(spirits)  
> derogatory name for creatures: bestiae(beasts)  
> neutral name for magicians: magicorum(of the magic)  
> derogatory name for magicians: proditores(traitors)
> 
> outfits that each of the mentioned characters are wearing:  
> UNDEAD: the third album outfits.  
> hokuto: theatre club's everyday bloomed.  
> makoto: road to become a sage bloomed.  
> subaru: firework's banquet bloomed.
> 
> we thank you so much for reading the first chapter of our collaboration! please support us as we work our best on chapter two~♪
> 
> please keep in mind that we intend this to read from anzu's point of view, and we are trying to imitate the style that she narrates the story in the official ensemble stars novels! 
> 
> find us on twitter at @keitomao and @maolovemaii!


End file.
